The invention relates to a heatable high-pressure cleaning device with a fuel-operated heat exchanger and a fuel tank which has a tank upper section with a closable filling opening and a tank lower section which forms the base of the fuel tank.
With the aid of heatable high-pressure cleaning devices, a cleaning fluid, preferably water, can be subjected to pressure by means of a high-pressure pump and subsequently heated by means of a heat exchanger. The heated cleaning fluid can subsequently be directed onto an object to be cleaned. The heat exchanger is normally operated with the aid of liquid fuel, for example heating oil or diesel, and can, for this purpose, have a tubular coil which is heated by a burner and through which the cleaning fluid is conveyed. Heatable high-pressure cleaning devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 10 2008 009 221 A1.
The liquid fuel for operating the heat exchanger is stored in a fuel tank of the high-pressure cleaning device. In many cases, the fuel tank is of a two-part design and comprises a tank lower section and a tank upper section which are connected to one another in a fluid-tight manner. It may, for example, be provided for the tank lower section to be screwed to the tank upper section with a sealing element, in particular a sealing ring, as intermediate layer.
The object of the present invention is to develop a heatable high-pressure cleaning device of the generic type further in such a manner that it can be produced more inexpensively and have a longer service life.